isekai_smartphonefandomcom-20200213-history
Elze Silhoueska
is one of Touya Mochizuki's wives . She is one of the Silhoueska twins Touya saved from being swindled. Elze is the older of the Silhoueska twins.Light Novel Volume 1, Chapter 1 Currently, she is living with Touya and everyone else at Brunhild Dukedom. Appearance Elze is a girl who seems to be in her middle teenage years. She wears a green mini skirt that has a green bow on the small of her back. Under the skirt, she wears a purple shirt with a white center. Her knee-length boots follow the same regime, being purple and having white socks, and just like her gloves being white, the foot areas of the boots are also white. She also wears a necklace that looks like a cross between jewelry and a scarf. The necklace's body is made of cloth, and so is its pendant, but what connects the pendant and the body is a piece of metal. Personality Elze is sincere, optimistic, and candor. She always has some foresight in most situations. Save a topic, Elze is one of the least shy characters to appear in the series. She gladly prods Touya with dirty jokes, and she sometimes reveals perverted situations that could happen as seen when she was explaining why she did not want to fight a mega slime, a monster made entirely of acidic slime. She has been shy on the topic of her appearance, and this is what brings out her "tsundere" behavior. History Because of their parents having passed awayWeb Novel Chapter 17 #125, Elze and her sister Linze Silhoueska lived with their uncle, Joseph, and aunt, Rana, at a small town called of Rifurisu Empire, which is located near the border of Kingdom of Belfast, until they were 12-years oldWeb Novel Chapter 17 #126. Since then, Elze and her twin sister started doing quest outside the Adventurer Guild. When Elze and her twin sister were 13-years old, she was delivering crystal antler at for delivering quest, regardless what her sister felt about the quest. Almost being swindled by the requester, she and her twin sister were saved by Touya MochizukiWeb Novel Chapter 1 #5. Abilities * - Elze is a Taijutsu fighter which is known as "Armed Struggle Warrior in this world . *'Strength' - To aid her close combat capabilities, Elze is stronger than normal. *'Agility' - To aid her close combat capabilities, Elze is more agile than normal. This is seen throughout the series as she dropkicks many with ease. *'Null Magic' - She is able to use Null magic spell, . *'Improved Fighting Power' - it is Elze's . As a of Takeru Mochizuki, she is bestowed by the god's divine power with increased fighting powerWeb Novel Chapter 29 #405. Paraphernalia * Sacred Ring - Elze received platinum gold ring from World God as wedding gift which was given through the great spirits. The ring is a sacred treasure which can act as receiver for Touya's divine power. Quotes * "Leave it to me.. I'll hit you if you forget about that." - Elze before her wedding kiss . Trivia References Navigation Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Brunhild Dukedom Category:Adventurers